


Request Ficlets, February 2007

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Odditycollector.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Batgirl and the Calculator

She was bouncy, and loud, and dressed in a Batgirl outfit.

And she was _in his office, poking at his stuff_.

And moving his papers. Rearranging his folders! Touching his keyboards!

And...asking for a job? Calculator focused, with difficulty. "I went and asked Oracle but she was all mean! And I heard you're _also_ Oracle and you have cool stuff too and hey, what does _this_ do?"

"Don't touch that! Go away or I'll--!"

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted."

She vanished.

He clutched at his scattered work, trying to _put everything back_.

And then jumped out of his skin. She was behind him, now.

"But if you don't want me as a villain, I guess I'll have to be a hero so when I come back I'll be here to capture you. Just to give you due warning. You sure you don't want me?"

"I'll call the Society on you!" He poised his hand over the appropriate button--not that it would do too much good, in the short term, since she seemed to be a teleporter.

"All right, all right. No one wants me." She pouted, and disappeared again.

Five minutes later, after she had not returned and Noah had mostly recovered from his panic attack, he set to work entering information about this new player in his database.


	2. Vril II and Amanda Waller: Curtain shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Odditycollector.

The message came through, triple-encrypted and translated out of proto-Interlac, and marked for Amanda's eyes only: "Meet me Probst, 29n57, 90w05, Sol III, 2000 local time."

The technician, used to strange special ops assignments, barely bothered to be curious about the message's origins, and passed it on without comment.

It only created *slightly* more interest when Amanda indicated that she would be out for the evening. There was a little minor speculation that she may have (at long last!) found herself a romantic interest, but no one really believed it.

\---

Vril Dox's "shore leave" inevitably created more of a stir, at least among the inner circles of L.E.G.I.O.N. Bek complained bitterly about the lack of notice and accused Vril of leaving him high and dry when he needed *dozens* of papers signed, but he always did, and dealing with Phase for the evening was easier anyway.

Everyone else just put up their feet for the evening and speculated about what nefarious plot he was going to drag them into *now*. Reports of his heading toward the Sol system did *not* bode well; Earth heroes were always trouble.

At least Lobo was on a mission somewhere else.

\---

"Curtains?" asked Phase.

"To state the obvious, yes." Vril looked strangely happy, through his usual insufferableness. "Bek! Have these hung up in the waiting room."

Grumbling, Bek did so. They were pink striped, and clashed.

"Oh, and I've got some info on some space pirates operating through Thanagar. A rather primitive memory disk is in the curtain rod."

Life was as usual, in L.E.G.I.O.N.

\---

"Curtains?" asked Flag.

"Yes. Curtains." More curiously than her purchase, Amanda actually looked to be in a good mood. Maybe there was something to the rumors--although that didn't explain the curtains. Maybe curtains just made the Wall happy. "Gather the troops; I've got an assignment for them."


	3. Captain America: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harmonyangel.

Ever since Cap awakened to the knowledge that Bucky was lost to him, he had been given, every year or more, hope that it wasn't so.

He saw Bucky's features in Rick Jones, who he'd unintentionally treated so poorly. There were robots, good and evil, sentient and non-; hoaxes and dreams and Skrulls and psychic projections, almost (though never quite) too many to keep track of.

Even while he was in suspended animation there had been other Buckys to deceive the world, to preserve its hope: Fred Davis, who had served two different Captain Americas, and whom Steve had only known years later, as an adult; and Jack Monroe, his face altered to match the first Bucky's, as the Cap of the fifties' face had been had been altered to match Steve's own.

Even when he had worked with Jack as Nomad, it was sometimes like seeing a ghost, and now Jack was dead himself.

And yet through everything, Cap would still pursue any new evidence that his old partner might be alive. Sharon and Sam might despair at him, and Cap couldn't really blame them, but keeping hope alive was his nature.

Whether or not this Winter Soldier was Bucky, Steve could not abandon him.


	4. Ollie and Hal: vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Iamza.

It was all Hal's idea.

Well, not really. Ollie had mentioned a vacation, but he'd *meant* a nice resort on Earth where they could catch some waves, look at *human* women in bikinis, and protest against ocean pollution and the class divisions into public and private beaches.

Vacationing *off*planet was all Hal's idea.

(Not that he'd really minded. Even he could use a chance to get away from it all.)

All the beaches on all the planets in his sector, and Hal *had* to choose one where it was raining.

("Hey, at least it's not yellow rain!"

"It's not *what*? You could have taken us somewhere worse?"

"Let's just say you're lucky you went with me rather than with *another* Green Lantern I could mention."

"How about *you* put up a force field and *I'll* sit under it, *under* my umbrella arrow, and you tell me *all* about it.")

And *then* there were the tentacles.

("Great, great, you took me to the planet of the octopi?"

"I think these have too many tentacles to be octopi."

"Whatever they are!"

"I think they're sentient, too."

"Tell them we come in peace, then!"

"They say we don't have enough limbs to be sentient.")

After the number-of-appendages issue was resolved, diplomacy ensued. The aliens had their own set of political issues that Ollie was *happy* to help with.

After a week or so, Hal dumped him on Dinah's doorstep and went to have a vacation on his own.


	5. Ted and Booster: bitter winter weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Poisonivory.

"Personal force fields are *totally* cheating." Ted huddled in a heavy coat and gloves, while Booster strolled comfortably next to him in blue jeans and a shiny yellow t-shirt.

"Very useful, though. You should get yourself one." Booster skipped a little, just to annoy his friend further, ignoring the passers-by who looked at him as though he'd escaped from an insane asylum (he was used to this).

"As I said. Cheating."

"But warm!"

Ted sighed. "If you hadn't damaged the Bug, we'd both already be home and warm and drinking cups of cocoa by now."

"I *offered* to fly you."

"It's been scientifically proven that there's *no way* for a flying man to carry another man that doesn't look really stupid. Also, kind of gay."

"Right. And the Blue Beetle is doing *so well* with the whole 'dignified and heterosexual' image."

"We don't all *enjoy* making public spectacles of ourselves."

"Well, fortunately, I enjoy it enough for the both of us. You want in the force field, or don't you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Booster shivered as a blast of cold wind hit him the moment he had his force field open to get it around Ted. "Get close, quick, it's cold out there."

The field slammed closed around them, and Ted didn't object at all when Booster put his arm around his shoulder.


	6. Piper and Trickster: ways to get them chained together that DC isn't going to use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blinkytreefrog.

"Was that a--" Piper *stared* at the rapidly-departing large, anthropomorphic rabbit which had just--somehow--handcuffed him to his friend.

"I think it was, yes," said Trickster, also staring.

"Handcuffed by Bugs Bunny. Well. Life certainly didn't get any *less* interesting once I went straight. So to speak."

"Yeah, this is beyond the sort of thing I dealt with even with the Blue Devil." As they spoke, their two free hands worked together to try to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

"It doesn't look like any mechanism I've ever seen," commented Piper. "It shouldn't even *work*, it's like a cartoon lock."

"Move aside a sec, I've got a little blowtorch--" Trickster pulled out what looked very much like a birthday candle and applied it to the lock. A very loud noise ensued and both Rogues were covered with black smoke.

The handcuffs remained intact.

"In case you were wondering, that wasn't supposed to do that."

"I figured. Let me try." Piper pulled a little flute out of one pocket and played as best he could one handed.

Trickster, on a sudden impulse, looked up. "MOVE!" He pulled Piper bodily aside.

A safe dropped where they had been a minute ago, and snapped open to Piper's tune.

As one, they bent down to peer in. It was full of monopoly money.

Both of them started laughing hysterically.

"As I see it, we have only one option," said James Jesse, solemnly.

"Yes," agreed Piper. "We have to catch that Wascally Wabbit!"


	7. Tim Drake, Connor Hawke, and a Slip-N-Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jbmcdragon.

It was August at Titans' Tower, 90 degrees in the shade, and no supervillains were attacking at the moment, so it was time for SLIP-N-SLIDE!

Most of the Titans were rushing headlong down into the spray, tackling, pushing and shoving each other down the hill. Even Vic had allowed Gar to haul him into the fun, after only a token protest about his mechanical parts.

Tim, however, remained dry and on watch, and Connor, who'd come with Mia for the weekend, sat Zen-like next to him in the shade.

"She looks like she's doing well," commented Connor, as Mia splashed Cassie, who slid into Bart, who lost traction and slid into *everyone*, the whole team descending into a happy brawl.

Tim smiled, just slightly. "Yes. She's been quite useful, the last few missions."

"And there hasn't been a problem with her, well, HIV status? I don't want to make things worse by making a deal of it, but my father wanted to make sure I asked."

"She's been healthy so far. And, well." He gestured. "I think you can tell that no one's worried about catching it from casual contact. We've had to be careful on the battlefield, though."

"Okay," said Connor. There was a pause. "Sure you don't want to join in? I can do monitor duty for you if you want."

"No, no, I'm okay."

Another minute or so later. "I don't know that it'll stay your choice," Connor commented with a grin.

Neither of them put up much resistance to the horde of wet Titans. Little dignity was possible after the initial onslaught in any case.


End file.
